Explosion
by koolgirl1120
Summary: 5 years after the events of THOR (the Avengers never happened), Jane has finally had a scientific breakthrough in her research: she found a way to Asgard. She and Darcy are sucked into his realm and have no idea what the hell to do. All they know is that Jane needs to see Thor ASAP or she might just go bonkers. But when they get separated, humor and suspense ensue. ONE-SHOT AU


**A/N. Hi there :) So this is long overdue. I've written a oneshot about all the other Avengers couples (Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Betty [AU], Clint/Natasha, Steve/OC) and now it's time for Thor and Jane. So in order to understand this one, you have to know that the Avengers NEVER HAPPENED and neither did Thor the Dark World. After the events of the first Thor movie, Jane and Thor have yet to see each other. And Darcy stopped being an intern (obviously, it's been 5 years) and now is just a friend who occasionally helps out with her work. Jane has been trying to find a way to Asgard since Thor left and it has been a very hard several years, but now, she's succeeded... enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Thor or any of the characters here at all. They belong to MARVEL/Disney/Stan Lee.**

**EXPLOSION – Thane (Thor/Jane)**

"Jane! Get out of there! It's too dangerous!" Darcy yelled, shielding her eyes from the bright blue light emanating from the contraption in the middle of the cluttered room. Her hair whipped about her in a tangled mess.

"No! This is my last shot and I'm not about to give up on it!" Jane shouted back, slowly inching closer to the light. A high pitch whirring sound began to get louder and louder as the contraption spun faster.

"Jane!" Darcy screamed just as her friend disappeared into the light. Hesitating for a couple seconds, Darcy gave in. "Aw Fuck." And then she leaped after her friend.

There was a silent explosion. She suddenly felt herself free falling in midair, surrounded by an intense blue light as her body flipped over and over in several attempts to right itself. She was screaming her head off until she hit something solid and promptly shut up, her jaw literally smacking shut.  
She groaned and refused to move for fear of hurting something. "Jane?" she called hoarsely. No answer. "Jane?" she tried a little louder. A spluttering cough was heard a little way's away and Darcy sighed in relief at the familiar sound. "Thank the Gods! Speaking of which..." somehow finding the strength to sit up, the former intern-turned official co-worker pushed her torso up from the ground and looked around dizzyingly. When her vision cleared, her jaw dropped comically. "Woah..."

"Ugh... what is it?" Jane groaned, rubbing her head and coming to a sitting position. "Darcy?" but then she caught sight of her surroundings and her eyes widened considerably. "No way..."

The magnificent realm of Asgard lay before them in all its shining glory, with more sparkling gold than either girl had ever seen. Everything was pristine and glowing and beautiful. There was simply no way to describe the beauty of it all.

Taking it all in, Jane and Darcy just sat there for a very long time. "I did it," Jane breathed, awestruck. "I... really did it. I can't believe this!" she laughed and smiled disbelievingly. "I'm in Asgard! We're in Asgard! After years of slaving over my research, I'm finally here! Oh my God Darcy... I made a break through! I made an incredible break through! This changes everything! Oh Darcy!" Jane hugged her friend with all the strength she had.

"Jane!" Darcy choked out, "can't... breathe!" Jane still didn't let go. "Thor-"

Jane gasped. "Thor! I have to find him!" she stood up and began to run in the direction of... well, Darcy didn't really know.

"Wait! Jane! Come back!" Darcy chased after her friend, but she was already pretty far behind. Up ahead, Jane ran with the wind, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hair whipped behind her and all over her face but she could care less. She was going to see Thor, after five years of separation and heart ache - she was finally going to see him.

She was getting closer; she could feel it deep in her soul, just a little stirring in the growing warmth of her chest. He promised her, and thanks to Jane, it would not be broken.

"Seize her!" or maybe she spoke too soon. She was suddenly tackled to the ground, but she was not dirty, seeing as the ground didn't have any actual dirt. Her and her attacker tussled and fought but eventually he won. Another came and they pinned both of her arms behind her back and forced her to her knees.

"What do you want?" she demanded, angry that these people were preventing her from seeing the God of Thunder she loved so much.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked her. They were both dressed in fancy armour and wore... odd... helmets.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked them. These people had no right to just randomly attack her in the middle of the... Uh, whatever she was in the middle of.

"What brings you to Asgard, trespasser?" the second guard asked, grabbing her hair by the scalp and yanking her head up to look at him. It suddenly dawned on her that these two were guards, and she didn't exactly blend in with everyone else. She was an intruder. Worse than that, she was unknown to them.

At that moment, Darcy appeared at the edge of Jane's sight line, panting from trying to keep up. "Run!" she screamed at her friend. Darcy formed a small "o" with her mouth and bolted back the way she came. The two guards looked up.

"After her!" he ordered, and immediately two more guards gave chase.

"Darcy! Run!" she shouted, but then her own two guards pulled her to her feet and began to drag her towards the tallest building in the entire city.

"Let us take her to His Majesty, he will know what to do." Jane suddenly felt her stomach drop. They were taking her to see Odin, also known as Thor's father... this should be interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy was running for her life, struggling to keep her lungs breathing to a steady rhythm and her legs pumping at the speed of light. Men were chasing her with pointy things and sharp things in a realm she had never seen before. She ran and ran and ran until she spotted her one glimmer of hope. Looking behind her, she saw that the guards were still on her tail.

She turned a corner very suddenly and hid behind a rather chubby man eating what appeared to be a giant turkey leg. The guards passed without a second thought, their armor clanking as they ran.

"Are they gone?" she whispered behind the chubby man. He huffed and nodded.

"Yes, they are gone." Darcy came out of her little hiding spot and adjusted her glasses that had miraculously survived the trip. The two got a good look at each other for the... Not so first time? "Hey, do I know you? Of course I don't, you're from Asgard. But still, you look oddly familiar..."

"And just _who_ are _you_?" asked another man standing nearby. Darcy took a step back as the chubby man was joined by two men and one woman.

"My name's Darcy Lewis. Does that ring any bells? Hey maybe if you told me your names I'd figure out where I know you guys from, huh? What do you say? We could have a big sharing circle, hugs all around..." no one looked amused, "No? Okay, um..."

"I am Lady Sif, these are Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral," the only woman announced. The men grunted in turn and some waved. Darcy waved back.

"Hm, doesn't sound familiar, but I swear I could... OH! You guys are friends of Thor!" everyone looked surprised at this, trying to decipher this strange person who was obviously not from Asgard and what she had to do with their prince.

"How do you know him?" Sif inquired, reaching instinctively for her sword that rested in its hilt at her side. Darcy began to sweat nervously.

"I'm friends with Jane, Thor's girlfriend from earth?"

"You are of Midgard?" Volstagg asked, shocked beyond belief. "No mere mortal has ever found their way to Asgard on their own before." Darcy nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I was there when the three of you came to earth and fought that big huge robot thing in my town that almost killed Thor but he called his hammer like 'mewmew!' and then it went 'ZAP! I am here oh mighty Thor! Wield me!' and he had this armor and he managed to defeat the robot like 'whoosh' and then you guys went back home and Jane and I have been trying to find you ever since."

The four warriors blinked. "So…you and the Lady Jane Foster have been looking for a way to Asgard?" Fandral confirmed.

"Yes, and Jane finally found out how and now we're here, but Jane's in trouble! She was taken by the guards that were chasing me and I don't know what to do! Will you help me?"

The friends seemed reluctant to help such a ... _colourful_ character, especially one from Midgard, but it was to save Jane, and should any harm come to Jane, Thor may just destroy all of Asgard in his rage and angst. "Very well, we will join you on your quest," Sif agreed. Darcy clapped her hands.

"Yay! Progress! Okay, so where would they take Jane?"

"Well, she is an intruder, one we have never encountered as a whole. They know not whether she poses a threat or her reasons for coming. I would assume that they took her to see the king so that he may decide what to do with her."

"And what do you reckon he'll decide?"

"The king is a very stubborn man with lots of pride. I doubt he would listen to the lady Jane before giving her a punishment she does not deserve."

"We should find Thor; he will prevent harm to the lady Jane," Volstagg suggested.

"Alright, where is he?"

"He is in the palace, along with the King," Sif answered.

"Oh great! Let's go!" Darcy moved to walk in a random direction but Sif grabbed the back of her shirt before she could get anywhere.

"The palace is this way and there is no way you will be able to come in with us; it is heavily guarded and you look nothing like an Asgardian."

"Well then make me up, people! We don't have all day!"

The warriors all shared worried looks.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Darcy was garbed in Asgardian clothing that was "borrowed" from certain vendors in the market. The five of them approached the large gates to the castle that loomed over the entire kingdom. It was taller than any skyscraper she had ever seen, taller than any mountain or monument ever built. She gulped.

"I don't suppose you guys have elevators, do you?" She got her answer when they looked at her strangely and with confusion. She sighed. "That's what I thought."

She looked up again, shielding her eyes from the sun's glare to stare at the glorious building. Its architecture was amazing and it was made completely of the smoothest gold. The entire structure was geometrically diverse. There were different sections with dome roofs as well as square arches and towers so pointy she felt a little prick just looking at them. There were pentagon shaped windows dotting each and every building behind the thick platinum gates and heavy iron doors without handles or knobs. She could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Okay, so first things first, where approximately is Thor?" she asked, turning back around to face her newest companions.

"At this time of day, Thor is usually in the court to practice with Mjolnir," answered Fandral. "However, I fear that Jane is to meet with the Allfather at any moment. We may not have time to get to him first."

"It's worth a damn shot. So how do we get in?"

The four Asgardians shared another look. "We, as Thor's friends are permitted access to the palace whenever we so desire, however, you are no such friend."

"Hey! I will have you know that he and I have bonded over our love of pop tarts and coffee."

They blinked at her blankly. "As I was saying, we cannot go in with you. The other warriors and I will enter under the premise of seeing Thor, while you and the Lady Sif will sneak in another way as we cause a distraction," Volstagg stated.

Darcy nodded. "Sounds like an adequate plan."

Once they discussed strategies and signals, they were off. The warriors three waltzed through the gates like they owned the place while Sif and Darcy and made their way around to the back. Behind the castle, there were no gates but a rather large wall about half as tall as the castle itself that looked thick as two elephants and had the same look as a popcorn ceiling. Darcy gulped.

"We're supposed to _climb_ that?"

Sif shot her a strange look. "How else do you expect us to see the signal?"

"But how are we supposed to get up there?"

"You said so yourself: we climb."

* * *

Jane was dragged into a chariot and squished between the two guards who had ambushed her while a third whipped the unfamiliar animals to pull the carriage. The astrophysicist had made a valiant effort in trying to escape, but she was no match for the brute gods.

Her stomach churned with anxiety and fear. What would Odin do to her? Would he even let her explain? Would Thor be there? Just the thought of her unofficial boyfriend made her heart beat faster. It felt totally anti-feminist to pray that he would burst in and be her savior with his flowing cape and luscious hair, panting from exertion. Was it wrong to fantasize? She was in a fantastical kingdom that wasn't even supposed to exist, after all.

The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed by her elbows and roughly tugged from the carriage that was about four feet off the ground. She fell hard but the guard managed to keep her upright.

They dragged her unceremoniously towards these large gates that opened for them automatically. She couldn't help but gape at the magnificence of it all. She was so caught up in it, that she barely noticed being shoved inside the palace doors.

Inside was just as beautiful. There were marble floors and towering columns and golden trimmings and everything shone and sparkled. The ceilings were so high you could fit several giraffes stacked on top of each other inside and not touch the top. She couldn't close her mouth for the life of her; she was in too much awe. If the guards thought it was bizarre, they didn't comment.

She was pulled down several hallways that wound around themselves and felt like an endless maze. Finally, she spotted the exceedingly large double doors that must have led to the throne room: to Odin.

They were opened as if by magic and Jane was pushed inside and thrown to her knees in front if the King. The sight of him made her tremble.

"Thor!" she called out before she could stop herself.

Sat upon the throne with a back that almost reached the ceiling, was none other than the thunder God himself. He looked exactly the same, unlike her. She had gone through several different style changes (Darcy called them "coping mechanisms") since their separation. Right now she had a bob haircut paired with white and blue skinny jeans and a pink blouse.

But Thor. Although he looked the same, he was also very different from the last time she had seen him. His hair had grown longer and it seemed shinier than she remembered. His build appeared to be bigger somehow, his face appeared to be set in stone, and his attire was drastically… royal. Gone was his silver armour, replaced instead with a bright, gold chest plate. His signature red cape remained, although his sleeves and boots were bright gold as well. His pants were black as night and he wore golden gauntlets on his hands that did not comfortable at all. He wore no crown, but it was obvious that he had been crowned King, if not by the aura he emanated, but the long scepter grasped in his left hand.

His dark blue eyes narrowed at the sight of her. Where was his joyous smile? Where was the cheer and positivity and optimism she remembered? Where was the slight arrogance and the brutishness of her boyfriend? She saw none of it and he apparently saw none of her.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, allowing his cape to fall into place behind him gracefully. His face had not changed. He looked so serious. Even more so than what she already seen. He took to the few steps from the throne to the floor one at a time, taking forever. She supposed living for eternity, you had to have acquired the patience for this sort of thing.

When he finally arrived, he stood before her in all his glory and it was like she was gazing upon an angel – one that was angry with her. She looked up at him in awe from her position on the floor where she had yet to move. He glared down at her in return and she shrunk back.

"You dare utter the name of the King of Asgard, son of Odin, with such carelessness?" he boomed.

A shudder wormed its way up her spine at the sound of his voice. She had not heard it in so long. At one point (okay, a few points) she had thought that she would never hear it again. But here she was, listening to him speak to her, and he was mad.

"I-I'm sorry, I"-

Suddenly his eyes widened and he staggered back. "It cannot be," he breathed. His eyes roamed her face as she brushed a few strands behind her ear. She gently stood up at full height: about two heads shorter than him.

"It's me," she whispered back. Even at such a hushed volume, her words echoed loudly in the large chamber. "It's Jane."

Thor's scepter slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. In a single instant, he had her in his arms and crushed her to his chest. She couldn't breathe and all she could feel and smell was the metal of his armour but it was him and it was definitely him and she hugged him back with all her might.

She felt his face in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, bringing him as close to her as physically possible. He pulled back a little and ripped off his gloves, tossing them aside. His hands shook as they made their way to her face. She blinked and down cascaded a single tear – a tear of happiness. His quaking fingers gently brushed it away before caressing her cheek.

"Jane…" he muttered. "My beautiful Jane… is it really you?"

She nodded; one hand on his wrist and the other pressed against his chest plate. "It's me. I did it. I found a way."

In the next moment, their lips connected and it was like an explosion for both of them. Feelings they'd both been repressing for five Earth years came crashing together like tsunamis hitting one another and overwhelming teach other. Jane couldn't get enough of him. She had craved this from the moment he left her – dreamt of it for years on end. And it was even better than she remembered, even better than she could have ever imagined. Nothing compared to making out with a God.

When they finally pulled away, they noticed the two guards from before as well as several servants gaping at them. Thor wrapped a possessive arm around Jane's waist and squeezed her to his side. He raised his other arm, palm facing forward.

"My people, return to your work. The Lady Jane is an ally, one of Midgard. She is not to be harmed in any way. She is to be treated with the utmost respect."

The workers all exchanged wary glances, but dared not speak out against the King. Hesitantly, they returned to their respected tasks. Thor turned to Jane and kissed her again with a fiery passion.

"I… have missed you… more… than you… will ever know," he whispered between kisses that left her breathless. He pulled her backward and up the steps before he collapsed in his throne with her on top of him.

She squeaked and fell into his lap, clutching him tighter. He laughed and his eyes crinkled. Now there was the Thor she knew. He touched her cheeks softly when she began to blush. "I missed you too." She buried her face into his neck and breathed him in. He smelled heavenly. "There's so much to say."

"Indeed."

"I mean… you're a King now."

"I am. However, that is only because my father is in the Odinsleep."

"So wait…" she pulled her head back. "You didn't go through with the coronation after you returned home?"

He shook his head. "I did not want the throne. Not yet. I deemed myself unworthy at the time. My father has fallen into his sleep just this morning. That is why I am currently King. News has yet to travel all the way across Asgard. Even my friends do not yet know."

As soon as he said those words, the grand double doors burst open – although they were very tall and very heavy so it didn't really "burst". They were simply pushed open rather fast. Lady Sif entered first, sword in hand, followed by the Warriors Three and Darcy, garbed in shiny armour that appeared too big for her small frame.

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, hopping from her lover's lap. She had completely forgotten about her friend in all the happiness with seeing Thor again.

"Jane!" The brunette surged forward as Jane did, but instead of hugging her, she shook her violently by the shoulders. "Are you insane?! Do you know what you've put me through? I have never seen you this impulsive! Don't you dare do anything like this again! Do you hear me? I had to climb a castle wall with freaking swords! Seriously! And I had to run away from guards and hide behind fat guys and steal people's smelly metal clothes and try to make conversation with Shakespeare wannabes! This is worse than the time S.H.I.E.L.D took my iPod!"

Jane laughed and hugged the woman in front of her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not hurt or anything. Are you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Over Jane's shoulder, Darcy spotted the King. "Thor! Pop-tart buddy!"

At the mention of Pop-Tarts, a wide grin split the God's face and he stalked forward to embrace the feisty brunette. He lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. "Darcy Lewis! It has been too long!"

She coughed and spluttered. "Okay, it's been long enough. You can put me down now," she said with a face that was turning blue.

He laughed and set her on her feet while she gulped in breaths of air. He patted her on the back once and she almost fell face first into the floor. "My apologies, Lady Darcy. I have forgotten the frailness of mortals."

Jane and Darcy decided to let that one slide…

Thor turned to the others with his arms spread wide. "My friends! Thank you for keeping an eye on the Lady Darcy throughout her time in Asgard. She can be quite the handful."

The Warriors Three nodded their heads in murmured agreement while Lady Sif tried not to smile – too much. She nodded at her King. "You are very welcome. Has the Allfather gone into sleep?" she asked, eyeing the scepter and gauntlets abandoned on the floor.

Thor nodded. "Yes. Just this morn, did sleep overtake him. I am King for the time being."

The four warriors kneeled on the ground immediately. "Your Majesty," they said in unison.

Thor chuckled. "Get up, my friends! You should know by now that I wish you treat me no different than as before."

The quartet rose to their feet, grinning. As witty banter was exchanged, Thor subconsciously grabbed his love's hand, tugging her closer to him seemingly without realizing. She smiled as wide as she could and snuggled into his side. Although she was pressed head to toe against a fully body of armour, she still felt that it was where she was meant to be. She had found her other half.

Darcy watched them with a sad smile. She knew for a fact that Jane had decided long ago if she was ever to repair the bifrost (or create one of her own) that the astrophysicist would remain with Thor at all costs. But Darcy would not. She had a life back on Earth – one she would return to. For the time being, she would stay in Asgard and catch up on old times (it was too bad she hadn't brought along any pop tarts) but then she would go back to Midgard, as Thor called it. But would he follow? Could he? She didn't know. But what she did know is that she had never seen Jane happier. Whatever followed, as long as she was happy, then Darcy was happy.

And besides, Fandral was pretty cute. Maybe she could stay just a _little_ longer...

**A/N. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I stopped and started writing this more times than i care to remember. It's not my absolute best work but I like it :) I hope you do too. And you can let me know via review!**


End file.
